


cover your eyes (i have a surprise)

by kamyams (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Tsukibros, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamyams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei surprises Akiteru with something for his birthday this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cover your eyes (i have a surprise)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Akiteru!!! Ah, my beautiful older Tsukishima, I wish you the best.  
> Gently rips my face off because I am horrible at birthday fics hence why I usually don't do them. This was made with the greatly appreciated help from ColonelChanSan, thank you for giving me ideas sobs

When Kei was younger, for his birthday, his mom would usually make him a strawberry shortcake, because she knew it was his favorite. She put candles in smiley shapes and sometimes she’d sneak an extra one on there to ‘make the wish more likely to happen’. She watched him like a hawk though, and he was only allowed one piece of cake and some ice cream. Of course he pouted, but he soon forgot about his limitation and instead smiled as brightly as he could for the pictures that were always taken. He never had to worry because Akiteru would always appear in his room later that night, presenting another piece of cake and a new dinosaur figure to add to his growing collection.

He wanted that same thing for his Niichan. After Akiteru had come back for his break, he realized that he wouldn’t be able to suffice with just sending a quick birthday chat over Skype. So basically, Kei was silently panicking at the dinner table while he stared at Akiteru, who was stretched out on the couch, a hand settled beneath his t-shirt and his eyes glued to the flowing TV screen. His birthday was tomorrow and he didn’t even look like he cared. There was no anticipation or excitement on his face from what Kei could see.

It didn’t matter much. Akiteru was always happy and giddy on his birthdays. He didn’t care if it was raining or if he wasn’t even there with them. He was just all around thankful and Kei always found it a bit admirable.

He tugged on his bottom lip with his teeth and thought hard about what he could give him. If he was truthful with himself, he’d admit that he usually didn’t get Akiteru for his birthday. They did enough buying things together in between anyway. He didn’t think it was needed much. He doesn’t know why this seemed so different and more important.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they both had suddenly gotten a lot closer and were actually able to have fun and joke with each other now. Kei didn’t have that pang of betrayal in his chest every time he looked at Akiteru and he wished deeply that the other no longer felt any guilt either.

Suddenly, he got an idea that was either going to end up going very well or very bad and he was going to be embarrassed for the rest of his teenage years. It was worth a shot and he was a bit excited to get started, which was new.

He gets up from the table, and makes his way to his room, walking past the couch with a short, “I’m going to spend the night at Tadashi’s”

Akiteru sits up and Kei sees the subtle pout on his lips.

“Alright…I’ll tell ma where you are so don’t worry about it. Check in just after twelve, and make sure you have some socks, if you-“

“Okay Niichan, see you tomorrow.”

Kei walks into his room and picks up his phone and his book bag simultaneously. He dialed Tadashi’s number.

“Hello Tsukki!”

“Hi Tadashi. Is it alright if I use your kitchen today?”

“Of course Tsukki! We’re already done with dinner so come on over.” Kei thanked him and after hanging up, he filled his bag with a toothbrush and towel. He didn’t think he’d need anything seeing as how he had clothes already at Tadashi’s house from the previous times he’s slept over.

He trekked downstairs and said another quick goodbye to Akiteru before he left out the door and walked over to Tadashi’s, which wouldn’t take long at all. He’d have to stop by the store before he went over there though. He wasn’t sure Tadashi would have everything he needed and he didn’t want to be blindsided.

Thankfully, there was a small corner store on the way there where he swiftly picked up all the things he needed before continuing onto his main goal.

When he finally got there, Tadashi opened the door, a slight flush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips.

“Hi Tsukki!”

“Hello Tadashi.” He smiled softly and walked in after the other, slipping off his shoes.

He quickly moved into Tadashi’s kitchen and set his bag down on the counter, where he began unloading everything.

Tadashi crept behind him to look over his shoulder and eye the objects in awe.

“Ohhh! Tsukki are you gonna make a cake for Akiteru-Nii?”

Kei couldn’t help the way his face warmed and a blush dotted his cheeks cutely. He made a grunting affirmative noise and Tadashi matched it with his own noise of excitement.

“Would it be alright if I helped?”

Kei turned to him and noticed the slight bounce in Tadashi’s step as he made his way closer to the counter filled with ingredients.

“Sure, if you want…”

Tadashi smiled and reached for two of the three aprons hanging on the rack, handing the powder blue one to Kei.

“Alright, let’s get started then!”

^^^^^^^^^^

On the morning of Akiteru’s birthday, he was sort of upset to see that Kei probably wasn’t home yet. Not like he thought he would with it being this early, it’s only eight or nine in the morning, and their mother was probably still sleeping.

He shrugged and rolled out of bed with a groan before making his way to the bathroom he shared with Kei, getting all of his morning routine stuff out of the way. He yawned and made his way to the kitchen, a hand rubbing his stomach beneath his shirt when suddenly, someone popped out in front of him.

“Happy birthday Akiteru!!”

His eyes widened from the surprise but he smiled largely before enveloping his mother in a hug.

“Thanks ma! Good morning.” She smiled and they walked into the kitchen together where there was a large breakfast spread out.

“I know cake isn’t one of your favorite things so how about a huge birthday breakfast?” Akiteru smiled and dramatically rubbed his stomach and falling to his knees.

“Kaa-san, this is amazing, of course this is fine!”

She smiled brightly and suddenly there was a knock at the door, which Akiteru ran to go check.

He opened the door with a smile on his face, the smile getting even wider when he realized it was Kei, standing there, looking bleary eyed and grumpy. It was the morning time after all.

He gave Kei a sympathetic look and let him in the door.

He was moving to step to the side to give him some room, but Akiteru was pleasantly surprised when Kei wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug.

“Happy Birthday Niichan…”

Akiteru stood surprised for a second before he hugged Kei back.

“Aw, thank you Kei.”

Kei smiled softly and moved into the house, announcing that he was going to put his stuff away and then join them for breakfast. Akiteru looked confused at the way Kei was holding his backpack, almost stiffly. He shrugged and made his way to the table, excited to officially begin his birthday.

^^^^^^^

Akiteru had a good birthday. After having breakfast and lazing around the house for a bit, he’d been invited (forced) to join some of his friends at the bar, although it wasn’t very enjoyable seeing as how everything tasted the same and that same taste was disgusting.

Even though that was the fact, it was nice to talk to everyone and all that. He got to relax and just laugh for a bit. It was a little late when he finally went home, so he had to be extra quiet as he made his way into his room and shut the door.

As soon as he walked in, he flopped on his bed and sighed loudly while toeing off his shoes.

“Niichan?”

Akiteru couldn’t help letting out a short scream and looked to his desk where he thankfully saw Kei sitting.

He let out a breath and flopped back down on the blankets. Did everyone suddenly want to scare him today?

“Kei…god, you scared me.”

“Are you drunk?”

“What? No, I didn’t want to drink much today…”

That seemed to relieve Kei and he got up from the desk chair and walked over to the bed, holding something behind his back.

Akiteru squinted.

“Whatcha got there Kei? You’re not gonna kill me are you? Haha.”

This time, Kei’s eyes narrowed.

“Why…why would I do that? Are you sure you’re not drunk Niichan?”

He waved Kei’s words off and shed his jacket and threw it to the dresser, missing horribly.

“No, sorry. Just a joke. So, what is that you’re hiding?”

This got a different response from Kei and his eyebrows went up when Kei’s cheeks turned red.

“Well it’s your birthday today…”

Akiteru nodded slowly.

“So I wanted to get you something?”

He made it seem like a question and Akiteru tilted his head.

“Oh! Okay, um I don’t mind late presents Kei, really.”

Kei stared at him blankly before looking down at the floor and mumbling something about the lights. He walked over and hit the switch, illuminating the room.

Akiteru blinked against the bright light and then looked at Kei questioningly.

Kei sighed and thrust a Tupperware dish toward him, a blush still on his cheeks.

“This is for you. You didn’t get cake and I know you don’t really like sweet stuff but…everyone should get cake…”

Kei’s speech got slower and a little unsure towards the end, but Akiteru was barely hearing him as he stared wide eyed at the dish.

“You…bought me a cake?”

“Well, I made it. With some help from Tadashi…”

“You _made_ me a cake?!”

Kei looked taken back and nodded again slowly.

“Yes, at Tadashi’s home?” Akiteru then gave Kei one of his brightest smiles yet and reached for the dish.

“Kei!!! This is-this is amazing, thank you!?”

Kei’s blush came back full force and he couldn’t believe himself when he started stumbling over his words.

“You, you didn’t even taste it yet Niichan.”

Immediately as he said that, Akiteru ripped the lid of and stared in awe at the piece of cake.

“What kind is it?”

“Um, french vanilla cheesecake…”

“Ohh, I’ve never tasted it!” Akiteru stuck a finger in the dish and Kei blanched before handing him a small fork.

“Here, use this.”

Akiteru smiled and thanked him before sticking his tongue out in concentration as he cut an evenly sized piece and lifted it up to his mouth.

Kei watched him intently as he ate the piece…and then another…and another and another until more than half the slice of cake was gone.

Kei blinked largely and Akiteru smiled contently, flopping on his back.

“Kei…that was so good…I feel like I need to go get some kind of help seeing as how I want to marry that slice of cake.”

Kei muffled a giggle and coughed.

“Well…there’s more hidden in the fridge if you want. I’m glad you liked it.” Akiteru sat up with a quickness.

“Of course I liked it! I didn’t know you were such a wonderful baker though, you’ve been hiding this talent from me.”

Kei shrugged and fiddled with his hands before letting out a yelp as Akiteru yanked him toward the bed, wrapping him in his arms and pressing a kiss to his forehead and another to the top of his head.

“Thank you so much Kei, I really appreciate it…”

“You’re very welcome Niichan. Happy Birthday.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
